pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pichu
| name='Pichu'| jname=(ピチュー Pichu)| image= | ndex=#172| evofrom=None| evointo=Pikachu| gen=Generation II| pronun= Pee-choo | hp=20| atk=40| def=15| satk=35| sdef=35| spd=60| species=Tiny Mouse Pokémon| type= | height=1'00"| weight=4.4 lbs| ability=Static| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Pichu (ピチュー Pichu) is an -type Pokémon, and a baby Pokémon. It evolves into Pikachu through Happiness. Appearance Pichu are small, yellow, rodent-like Pokémon. It bears a similar appearance to its evolved form Pikachu, but varies in a number of ways. Pichu have diamond shaped ears on the top of their head, with the edges being black and the interior yellow. Underneath their head is a black pattern, that somewhat resembles a collar. Their tail's are completely black, and resemble a small lightning bolt, similar to its evolved forms which are larger. Pichu also have round, pink sacs on their cheeks, used for storing electricity. During a special event at Gamestop, a Pikachu Coloured Pichus was distriputed to player with Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum. The Pichu looked similar to a Pikachu with darker shaded yellow skin and red cheeks. If traded to Heart Gold or Soul Silver and put at the front of the trainer's party, it can be taken to the shrine in Ilex Forest where the player will encounter a Spiky Eared Pichu. An old man then appears and gives the trainer a pokeball with which to put the recently ecountered Pichu into without needing to go into battle. Special Abilities Pichu have the special ability Static. This allows for a 30% chance that an opponent will become paralyzed if it lands a physical attack on Pichu. Pichu, like its other forms, is capable of storing electricity in the pink sacs on its cheeks. Being a baby Pokémon however, Pichu can not store that much electricity as its evolved forms. It will become shocked if any electricity leaks out of its cheeks. In the Anime The majority of appearances of Pichu in any anime form, have been from the Pichu Brothers. The pair have been featured in episodes of Pokémon Chronicles, animated shorts like Pikachu & Pichu, and Camp Pikachu, and in the game Pokémon Channel. Pichu's first appearance in the series was in the episode The Apple Corp., where a group of Pichu were stealing apples from an orchard. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate! a Pichu's bro is kidnapped and the Pichu herself. In Hungry for the Good of Life, there are some Pichus. A Notched Ear Pichu is supposed to appear in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. She gets the jail keys so Ash and co. can escape. In English, it is called Spiky Eared Pichu. Game Info Pichu first appeared in the Generation II games. They were only obtainable by breeding a Pikachu, until the release of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, where they can be caught in Trophy Garden. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | name=Pichu| gold=It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. | silver=Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself. | crystal=It is unskilled at storing electric power. Any kind of shock causes it to discharge energy spontaneously. | ruby=Pichu charges itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. You can hear the crackling of static electricity coming off this Pokémon. | sapphire=When Pichu plays with others, it may short out electricity with another Pichu, creating a shower of sparks. In that event, this Pokémon will begin crying, startled by the flash of sparks. | emerald=It is still inept at retaining electricity. When it is startled, it discharges power accidentally. It gets better at holding power as it grows older. | firered=Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself. | leafgreen=It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. | diamond=The electric pouches on its cheeks are still small. They cannot store much electricity yet. | pearl=It plays with others by touching tails and setting off sparks. This appears to be a test of courage. | platinum=The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked. | heartgold=It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. | soulsilver=Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself. | }} Super Smash Bros. Pichu appeared in the game Super Smash Bros. Melee as an unlockable character. It is unlocked by beating event 37 or playing 200 matches in VS. mode. In this game, Pichu has a low attack and light weight, making it a rather difficult character to play as. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pichu again appears in this game, though its status has been dropped from playable character to a trophy. One of Pikachu's alternate costumes was one of Pichu's less people thinking that the Pichu evolved into Pikachu. Trivia *Pichu is the only Generation II Pokémon to be playable in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Pichu is the first baby Pokémon in Pokédex order. *Pichu is one of the easiest Pokémon to catch in Pokémon Ranger along with Seedot and Magikarp with only 1 loop. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon